Problem: To get to work each morning, Emily takes a horse 10.98 kilometers and a bike 4.06 kilometers. How many kilometers is Emily's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Emily travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Emily travels 15.04 kilometers in total.